


you read my heart (like an open book)

by jaylene



Series: Smut Mondays [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, aka the relationship of the smols, then he's the sweetest, unless around sakura, yagura is the angriest smol, yagusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	you read my heart (like an open book)

Sakura fidgets a bit anxiously, making a conscious effort to hold still and appear placid. _I am a disciple of Tsunade and a ninja of Konohagakure besides,_ she thinks to herself, beginning her breathing exercise.

“Alright there, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi asks, familiar eye crease soothing Sakura.

There is an underlying question in his voice but Sakura refuses to examine it. Instead, she straightens, adjusting her cloak. “I am fine Kakashi-sensei.”

“We’re almost there,” he says, sticking his nose back in his book.

Sakura ignores the blandly curious gazes of Yamato and Sai as she continues on, glad that Naruto is not on this mission. He doesn’t have the…sensibility to handle such delicate diplomacy. Sakura feels a queer mix of apprehension and anticipation build as the high walls of Kirigakure become clear on the horizon.

The village is _massive_ , much larger than Konoha can ever hope to be. Sakura can hardly believe that the village has been self-sustaining within the Land of Water for so long. She bites her lip, reminded of her duty, nay, her honor at being chosen for this task.

Sakura brushes her beaded bangs away from her face, curiosity growing as they approach the seafoam colored wall. It is nothing like Konoha’s wooden walls; it is smooth as alabaster and shell.

“Halt,” Yamato calls, drawing closer to Sakura.

The others make a formation around Sakura and she can barely suppress a sigh. She can defend herself against any threat.

In any case, Sakura watches with unbridled interest as an entourage approaches them. She is relieved to see that there is no fanfare to this foreign group; they are all shinobi of Kirigakure and carry themselves that way. They are not making a fuss and it relaxes her.

“Haku-san!” she calls, breaking protocol as she smiles at the lithe boy peeking out from behind Zabuza. She ignores the eerie stare Yamato levels on her. She has crossed paths with a few of the shinobi in the group, thankfully never on poor terms. Haku is by far her favorite. “How are you?”

Haku smiles a bit apologetically, not responding.

“Hatake,” Zabuza says, arms crossed.

“Momochi,” Kakashi replies, mirroring his pose.

Sakura rolls her eyes, well-used to the way they posture.

“We’ve come to greet you,” a tall, leggy redhead says, barely restraining her own eye roll at the ridiculousness of her companion. Sakura knows already that she likes her. “I am Terumi Mei and I am joined by the Seven Swordsmen. How was your journey here?”

“Thank you,” Sakura says honestly, bowing to the leader of the group. “Our trip was uneventful, for which I am thankful.”

Mei nods, stepping back and ushering the others toward the gates. “We will be escorting you to the Tower and then to your quarters.” Her smile turns sympathetic. “Mizukage-sama requests that you leave your escorts here.”

Sakura ignores the thrill of anxiety that spikes through her and the protests building on her teammates’ lips. “That will be acceptable.” She bows. “May I speak with them first?”

“Of course.” Mei’s eyes scream empathy and comfort. “We will wait for you a little way away so you may say your goodbyes.”

Sakura turns to her teammates, her hodgepodge family and ignores the salty sting in her eyes. “Well,” she says.

To her surprise, it is Sai who encircles her in an embrace. “Crying doesn’t suit you, Ugly. At least look slightly attractive so we can remember you that way.”

 Sakura sighs, rubbing his back. “Thank you Sai. I’ll miss you too.”

“I’ll take care of them,” Yamato says quietly. “Naruto, Sai and Kakashi-sempai.”

Sakura grins, pulling the awkward man into a hug. “Take care of yourself as well.”

“Maa, it seems like you were a twelve-year-old just yesterday,” Kakashi says. “Where have the years gone?”

Sakura smiles, pulling him into a hug, affectionately bearing the tentative way he pats her back. “You kept getting lost along the way,” she murmurs jokingly.

“Maybe so,” he says, pulling away and regarding her seriously with something akin to regret. “Goodbye Sakura. We’ll see you again, somewhere on the road of life.”

Sakura presses two fingers to her temple before waving them in a traditional Konoha farewell, tears welling up as her comrades-in-arms do the same before Shunshining away.

Sakura has never felt so alone in her life.

She gives herself a few moments to collect herself, removing the puffiness about her eyes with some well-placed medical chakra before she turns back to the high walls of Kirigakure.

_Look out Kiri, Sakura is here._

* * *

 

Mei is a fantastic tour guide but Sakura finds herself drawn more to the antics of the Swordsmen than to the fascinating sights of Kirigakure. She may be the first person from an outside village to step foot within Kiri for decades, but she finds herself interested in her companions. While she is certainly interested in exploring the innumerous bazaars (especially the fish market where they seem to toss the fish around; “flying fish” is what Mei called it) and the streets lined with shells instead of cobble, right now she yearns to make lasting connections with these people.

 _Her_ people now.

Mei seems to notice, tour conversation petering out in favor of introducing Sakura to each of the Swordsmen. Sakura already knows Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku (though he isn’t a Swordsmen, merely an Apprentice), but she gets to know the Hōzuki brothers, Chōjurō, and Ameyuri.

“What’s with the beads?” Suigetsu asks, picking at his sharp teeth.

Mangetsu slaps him in the back of the head, turning to Sakura apologetically. “I am sorry about him. He’s very insensitive—”

“It’s fine,” Sakura replies, flicking one of the green beads out of her face. “It’s actually a civilian tradition in Konoha. When a…bride is marrying, her friends and family add beads to her hair. Each bead has personal significance to the bride’s relationship with the individual who plaited that section of her hair.” Sakura grabs one of the lilac beads that is painted with a delicate flower. “This is from my friend Ino; flowers have featured pretty heavily in our friendship.”

“So you’re from a civilian family?” Kisame asks.

“First generation ninja,” Sakura replies with an easy nod. She pauses for the slightest of moments before forging on, “Are there any good bars around here?” A wicked smile flits across her face. “You owe me.”

Kisame flushes an interesting purple color as the others watch on with curiosity. Ameyuri cackles. “Alright Haruno, you’ve got our attention. What does fish face owe you for?”

“Last time he was in the Land of Fire we ended up grabbing drinks together. My team consists of a bunch of lightweights but Kisame-san kept up pretty well…for a while.”

“You drank him under the table?” Suigetsu demands. “That’s impossible! He’s huge and you’re…you’re…”

“A medic-ninja,” Sakura says calmly. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides, I didn’t just drink Kisame under the table. When he realized I’d beaten him, he pulled his sword and demanded a duel on the spot. He destroyed a good portion of the tavern but I managed to keep the owners from pressing charges against him. They lived on the border of Fire; they weren’t used to belligerent ninja.”

“How?” Haku asks.

Sakura smirks, a little bitterly. “Being the Hokage’s apprentice has its perks.”

Mei clears her throat, unwilling to allow her to tread down that darker path at the moment. “We’re here,” she says. “Mizukage-sama is in his office. We’ll allow you some privacy.” Sakura’s stomach erupts into butterflies once more. Mei pauses in corralling the Swordsmen, a gentle hand touching Sakura’s shoulder. “It will be alright. The shinobi who know you already have nothing but praise for you. Besides, Mizukage-sama requested you specifically.”

So saying and with a saucy wink, Mei disappears with the Swordsmen in tow.

Sakura sighs, flexing her hands. “I’m not sure that’s a good thing,” she whispers to herself before straightening and heading into the building.

She looks around at the abundant greenery that pervades the building, surprised by the lack of security. There is no one else here but her and, a few levels above her, the Mizukage. She shrugs slightly, understanding that the villages are run very differently and ascends the stairs, worry building.

She has heard stories of the Mizukage, many of which paint him in a negative light. He is cold, heartless, ruthless, and cruel to his own shinobi. The man who instigated the “Bloody Mist.” Still, Sakura understands rationally that this negative skew is created as propaganda by Konoha shinobi. The few things she has heard from Kisame and Haku paint a picture of a short-tempered but fair Kage who takes care of his own.

Whatever the case may be, he is, if everything goes as planned, to become her husband. They have three months to get to know each other with the intention of marrying and, at the end of that time, they can choose not to without any enmity from either village. Sakura knows that this choice is merely an illusion. At least on her side, she will go through with this marriage, even if they do not complement each other. Theirs does not have to be a happy marriage to satisfy the treaty. If the pressure of the council here in Kiri is anything like Konoha, the Mizukage will have no choice either.

So, Sakura raises a shaky hand, tapping on the office door. She is glad that this Tower is laid out like the Hokage Tower. The familiarity centers her and she calms as she hears the call of “Come in.”

Sakura enters the room, mind racing.

The sight that greets her is unexpected yet warms her heart with its resemblance to Tsunade-shishou.

The Mizukage is seated behind his desk, scrolls and documents piled high. Exhaustion rings his eyes, yet he levels Sakura with a strained smile. He is short, shorter than Sakura herself is. There is no denying the way he commands power, even seated behind a desk as he is. His ash-blond hair is worn short and his eyes are a brilliant pink that reminds Sakura of her own hair. Those eyes meet Sakura’s briefly, a frank curiosity in his gaze.

Sakura is startled but, remembering her manners, she smiles brightly, empathetic for the man. After all, it cannot be easy to be engaged and all but married to a complete stranger.

The man visibly jolts, face turning an interesting shade of pink before he stands to his feet. “It is good to finally meet you, Haruno-san,” he says, moving over to her and guiding her to the sitting area by the window that overlooks the village.

“Sakura, please,” she says, taking a seat gratefully. She has been travelling for quite some time. “I hope I am not disrupting you. If you need to attend the paperwork—”

“You are more important,” he interrupts, staring at her intently. Sakura feels her face flush at his matter-of-fact tone as he inadvertently compliments her. “Your hair, it is not usually like this?”

“No,” Sakura says, self-consciously fingering one of the beads. “It’s a…ah, Konohagakure tradition for brides-to-be.”

His hand covers hers, stopping her nervous movements. “It looks nice,” he says, blushing. “You…look nice. It’s just different than—” He cuts himself off but Sakura doesn’t notice as she stares out the window, wistfully watching the sunset. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Sakura blinks, turning her gaze back to him before grinning. “Nothing, it’s just…” Her gaze turns back to the window and the colors strewn across the sky. “The sunsets here are the same.” She shakes her head, remembering the Mizukage’s policy regarding shinobi’s emotions or rather the lack thereof. “Ah, I apologize, Mizukage-sama, I am just a little sentimental.”

Yagura looks at her quizzically. “Why apologize? You are allowed to feel as sentimental as you like. You are, after all, a ninja of Konoha.” Sakura has to repress a snort at the slight. He continues on, looking a bit embarrassed, “A-anyway, you can call me Yagura.”

Sakura smiles, heart lightening as they sit together in silent companionship as the sun finishes setting and the stars begin to twinkle. Sakura regards her husband-to-be, a smile fighting its way through.

_This isn’t going to be bad as I thought._

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is alright?” Sakura asks, biting her lip as Yagura begins to unseal one of her scrolls.

“Of course,” he replies. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, this is your house and I am, for all intents, a stranger or, at best, an acquaintance,” Sakura says. “I’m intruding on you.”

Yagura shrugs, eyeing the contents of the unsealed scroll with interest. “You enjoy reading.”

Sakura laughs lightly. “A bit, certainly. A lot of these are medical textbooks, though. There’s a lot of information that a medic-nin must have at the ready and I like to keep up with the literature.”

Yagura nods, looking over the titles. “ _The Medicinal Qualities of Succulents_ ; a very specific textbook.”

“It was a gift from Gaara…er, Kazekage-sama. He loves cacti and was very excited to learn that some have medicinal properties,” Sakura says, unsealing a scroll and placing her clothes away in different drawers.

Yagura does not respond, humming in thought. He bites his finger, resealing the scroll before snapping it up in his hands. “Do you have any other scrolls with books and scrolls inside?”

Sakura pauses, turning to survey the pile of scrolls. “These three,” she says, plucking them out of the group. “Why?”

“Follow me,” he says, stepping out of her room and guiding her back toward the center of the house.

Sakura follows along, staring at the different portraits hanging from the walls. There are images of former Mizukages and of their families. Sakura wonders if one day she herself will be depicted upon these stately walls.

“We’re here,” Yagura says, amused by Sakura’s lack of awareness.

Yagura pushes against the large double doors, entering a room out of Sakura’s wildest dreams. The windows are high and wide; constellations clear in the sky. Sakura notices a balcony overlooking the village, stocked with a table and a few chairs. The walls are a pale green, clean and illuminating of the large room. What really catches Sakura’s eyes though are the bookshelves that line the walls in multiple rows.

Sakura turns Yagura, breathlessly excited. He merely blinks, taken aback by her enthusiasm. “May I?” she asks.

“Of course,” Yagura replies. “You are free to utilize this room as you please.”

Sakura’s grin is absolutely breathtaking and Yagura stands stock-still as Sakura flits around the room, walking up the walls and exploring the innumerous scrolls and books throughout the room. Yagura finally begins to move, absently taking a seat at his desk in the room, reviewing some of his paperwork. His heart isn’t really in it as he watches Sakura accustom herself to the library.

She begins to hum and Yagura finds himself working in time with her little melody. An absentminded grin curls up his lips; it is nice to have company.

The position of Mizukage is a lonely one and Yagura has never felt lesser for it. Now, with an odd pang in his heart, he wonders what exactly he has been missing out on. 

* * *

 

“Ah, Yagura!” Sakura calls, striding out of the surgery room and smiling at the man. “What brings you here today?”

“I-I am just checking in,” he replies. He blushes, stammering out, “With the team that just came in! The report of the ambush came to the Tower.”

“It is good to see you,” Sakura says, smile softening as she strips her hands free of her gloves. “I apologize for the mess. Your shinobi are fine. I’m realizing that the people of Kiri are a fierce, hardy sort.”

Yagura shakes his head, following her as she heads to her office. “Y-you look fine.” He stops walking, surprised at what he said. Sakura is covered in blood and gore, exhaustion obvious in her posture but she still looks beautiful in his eyes.

Sakura doesn’t even notice, grabbing her extra clothes from her locker and stepping into the small restroom that is attached to her office, cranking on the shower and scrubbing her hands. “I need to duck into the shower for a moment and then we can head home.”

Both shinobi still at her words, looking at each other. Sakura curses her exhaustion for loosening her tongue, but she honestly doesn’t regret it. She did not speak a lie. Sakura smiles a little nervously at her silent fiancé, flushing as she slams the door. She leans against it for a minute, hand on her chest as she tries to calm herself. Shaking her head at her flightiness, she hops in the shower, putting the slip of her tongue out of her mind.

Yagura, on the other hand, leans up against the door, sliding down it as he listens to Sakura go about her ablutions. He groans silently, cupping his very hot face in both hands.

She thinks of his house as her home.

_She thinks of his house as her home._

He clears his throat, ignoring the giddy happiness that bubbles up in his chest. “How has your day been?” he asks.

As he listens to Sakura speak with him easily and freely, Yagura cannot keep the happy, slightly dopey grin from his face nor the continued joy in his heart.

_Home._

With her around, it really is beginning to feel that way.

* * *

 

“Yo, Haruno!”

Sakura turns from the wares she is surveying, smiling at the vendor before looking at her caller.

“Kisame?” she says, a bit confused. “What are you doing out this way?”

Kisame grins toothily, slinging an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. She bears the weight easily, flicking her beads out of the way. “Well, Mizukage-sama was a bit concerned when he discovered you weren’t at the mansion or at the hospital so he sent me out to find you. Ameyuri was in near hysterics when she heard you were missing.”

“I’m not missing!” Sakura replies hotly. “I was just exploring the markets a bit.” She lifts her bag. “I bought a few gifts and some food I wanted to try.”

Kisame softens, patting her shoulder. “I know you weren’t missing. Mizukage-sama is just a little overzealous.” He rolls his eyes. “Ameyuri is a protective idiot. She’s just thankful that you managed to heal her. She’s grateful.”

Sakura brightens. “I was just doing what I am supposed to do. I am a medic-nin after all.” She frowns thoughtfully. “If only Yagura would let me heal that scar.”

Kisame snorts, knowing that the Mizukage only continues to refuse in order to keep her attention on him. Sometimes, Kisame secretly thinks the Mizukage lives up to his appearance of a young child. Only sometimes though.

“Hey!” Sakura says, stopping in their trek to the Tower. Kisame is forced to stop as well. For as small as Sakura is, she is immoveable when she wants to be. “Check it out!”

She points up at the tavern they stand before.

Kisame represses a groan. Of course Sakura would choose the seediest bar; the one that serves drinks that are probably toxic to consume. It is, obviously, one of Kisame’s favorite haunts and many other shinobi enjoy it as well, but that is not the point. “Haruno…”

Sakura whirls on him, pouting up at him. “Come on Kisame, you _owe_ me.”

Kisame sighs, brushing a hand through cropped hair. He’s going to regret this…

* * *

 

Yagura scowls thunderously, making his way out of the Tower and onto the streets of Kiri, wondering where his errant Swordsman is and, more importantly, his fiancée’s location. Kisame was supposed to report in hours earlier and it took Ameyuri dropping a comment about his probable location for Yagura to realize what happened.

So, Yagura walks into _The Naiad_ , Kisame’s favorite dive bar, irritated and ready for anything with Ameyuri and Chōjurō at his back.

Well…anything but what he actually gets.

Sakura is seated daintily at the bar, laughing and storytelling with other patrons and the bartender. Kisame is quite obviously wasted, green around the gills as he lists dangerously off the side of the barstool. Sakura, not looking away from the group she is speaking with, grabs and readjusts him to be slumped over the counter.

“Sakura,” Yagura says in disbelief, sidling up beside his fiancée. The room falls absolutely silent and the crowd disperses, smiling and waving to Sakura. Sakura waves back, giggling through a fit of hiccups. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Yagura-kun,” Sakura croons, slightly buzzed and very content. She is oblivious to the way he blushes at the added suffix. “Kisame was just paying me a favor.”

“This was your idea?” he asks. He eyes Kisame, distasteful of his sorry state. “What is wrong with him?”

Sakura shrugs. “He can’t keep up.”

Yagura turns back to her, eyes wide as he surveys her. She is tiny beside Kisame, even with him nearly laid out on the countertop. “ _You_ drank him under the table.”

Sakura sniffs, faux anger belied by her pearly smile. “I’m no lightweight. Besides, my shishou is a legendary Sannin with a few drinking tips up her sleeve.”

Yagura just stares at her, looking between her and Kisame. Finally, he begins to laugh softly, smiling genuinely at Sakura. They miss the way the tavern’s patrons watch on avidly, falling silent at their esteemed leader’s rarely heard laughter.

“What?” Sakura asks, pouting a bit.

“You,” Yagura replies. “You are extraordinary. It is getting late; would you accompany me back to the house?”

Sakura hops off the barstool, hooking her arm through his. “I’d be glad to.” She stops, glancing askance at a groaning Kisame. “What about him? I’d hate to leave him here.”

“We’ve got it, Sakura-sama!” Ameyuri exclaims, elbowing her silent companion. “Don’t we Chōjurō?”

“Y-yes!” Chōjurō says, flustered by the attention. “Have a good evening Mizukage-sama, Haruno-sama.”

“There you have it,” Yagura says, tugging Sakura toward the door. “Let’s head…” He stops for a moment before saying quietly, “…home.”

Sakura cannot keep from smiling, waving goodbye to the Swordsmen and to the good patrons of _The Naiad_ before heading out the door with Yagura. There is just something about the little four letter word that makes her dizzily lightheaded.

“What were you doing today?” Yagura asks as they stroll beneath the dark sky. “I was…” _Worried. Terrified. About to declare war…_ “Hoping to grab lunch with you earlier.”

“I’m sorry,” Sakura says, the cool breeze sobering and centering her. “I wanted to explore a bit today and I suppose I got a bit sidetracked…Wait!” she exclaims, stopping to paw through the bags in her hands. “I bought you something!”

Yagura feels all of his previous irritation and worry dissipate in favor of a fissure of warmth deep in his chest. “You did?” he asks, cursing the way his voice cracks.

“Yep!” Sakura replies, struggling still with her bags. “Oh come on! This is rid—!”

Yagura cuts her off, pushing her against a wall in a nearby alcove. He goes up on his toes, pressing a rather chaste kiss to Sakura’s mouth. For a long, horrifying moment, she doesn’t respond. Yagura is stricken; knowing that he has overstepped his boundaries and pushed her away. Kami, why did he destroy everything he—

Sakura moans, changing the angle of the kiss and pressing against him. Yagura can feel himself begin to flush but he refuses to become flustered. He can barely believe that this is happening and everything feels so right, so perfect. Sakura is so close, so soft, and she smells slightly of bitter alcohol, antiseptic, and something floral. It is an odd combination, yet somehow enjoyable to Yagura, probably because it is Sakura.

And then Sakura swipes her tongue against his lips and he groans, opening his mouth to the sensations of warmth, wet, smooth, and alcohol. He reaches up to cup her cheek with one hand, laying the other against her waist. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, drawing him into the space between her legs. Yagura nearly chokes, breaking away from the kiss to breathe.

He pants, staring up into the flushed face of his fiancée, her eyes bright with arousal and desire. She is beautiful, something earthy, real, and solid straight out of the ancient lore. “Sakura,” he begins, voice rough with excitement.

“Oi!” Suigetsu yells out. His jarring and unwanted voice shatters the tension between the couple. “Mizukage-sama! Pinkie! Come on out! Stop mak—! Ow! Stop it Mangetsu-nii!”

“Hush, Suigetsu. You shame yourself with your unnecessary antics,” Mangetsu says softly from the street.

Sakura sighs, smiling down at Yagura and brushing his ruffled hair out of his face. “I suppose we need to meet them…”

Yagura scowls, upset at the interruption.

Sakura giggles, kissing him pertly on the nose, laughing harder when he goes cross-eyed. “Come on,” she says. “I’ll cook up something nice and you can tell me all about the idiotic shenanigans of your council when we get home.”

Yagura melts, tucking a strand of beaded hair behind Sakura’s ear. “That sounds wonderful.” His face sets in what Sakura secretly calls, ‘Kage Mode.’ All Kage (well, Tsunade-shishou and Gaara at least and now apparently Yagura as well) have one. “Suigetsu! You would do well to embrace silence!” he barks as they move out into the bustle of the open street. “Mangetsu, control your brother or I shall muzzle him myself.”

Sakura merely snorts at Yagura’s surliness, her hand firmly yet gently held within his own.

* * *

 

Yagura glances up from his paperwork, massaging his temples as a headache blooms behind his eyes. He sighs, slumping back in his seat in a very undignified manner. He’s exhausted and he longs to find Sakura and ask her for help with what is quickly becoming a migraine.

He leaps to his feet, deciding to do just that. After all, what is the point of being Mizukage if he has to be miserable through it all? So, he leaves the Tower, making his way to the hospital that has all but become a second home to Sakura and, by extension, himself.

Sakura has done amazing work within the hospital itself, updating the infrastructure, utilizing new medical techniques, and streamlining the overall process. All of the staff seems to adore her now, especially with her focus on lessening the strain placed on medic-ninja. His village has never been healthier and Yagura couldn’t be happier.

Well…he would be happier if this damn migraine went away.

He stops in the middle of the street, shaking his head slightly. It may just be the migraine, but it sounds like there are cheers coming from the vicinity of the training grounds. He listens closely, determining that there _are_ cheers rising from that direction, not just white noise created by his migraine. Yagura frowns, knowing that no public spars are scheduled.

He reluctantly makes his way toward the training grounds, curiosity and duty drawing him away from what is bound to be his relief. Yagura ambles along, eyes tracking the growing crowd around Training Ground 6. He is puzzled until he realizes who exactly is sparring.

Sakura is facing off against Kisame, a lively expression on her face as she ducks beneath Samehada, bending almost impossibly to twist away from another strike. The field is no longer smooth, filled instead with jagged stones that threaten to gut the shinobi as they whirl in a dangerous dance. Yagura knows that Kisame is sparring full-heartedly, his smile a fierce slash displaying his position as a Swordsman.

As Sakura flips back, fist beginning to glow blue, Isobu stirs with curiosity within Yagura’s mind. Vaguely, Yagura notices that his migraine has dimmed, even though the roar of the crowd is nearly deafening.

Sakura strikes the ground, shattering the rocks beneath her feet even further. Yagura notes the way Kisame wobbles slightly, stance shaken. Yagura can understand though. The reverberations can be felt even through the sealed perimeter of the field.

Sakura takes advantage of Kisame’s weakened stance, striding forward quickly. Kisame raises Samehada and, to both his and Yagura’s disbelief, Sakura leaps upon the sword, running down it toward Kisame. She does not appear to be facing any adverse effects from Samehada’s unique chakra-absorption abilities.

The crowd falls absolutely silent.

Her fist, still bright blue, taps Kisame’s cheek, sending him sprawling. He strikes the raised chakra force-field around the arena and the crowd goes insane. Yagura, reeling from her victory, steps through the chakra barrier to congratulate her on her victory. (And also to make sure his Swordsman is still alive. Definitely.)

Sakura is crouched beside Kisame, hands lit with blue energy as she scans him for injuries. Kisame holds up admirably, especially given the hell Sakura has just punched him through, grinning and swapping light-hearted jabs with her.

Yagura takes a seat beside her, watching her avidly as he struggles to subdue Isobu. The Sanbi wants a chance to spar with Sakura. Usually their arguments are easy for Yagura to win but he feels very similarly to the beast. _He_ wants to be the one sparring with Sakura, seeing her problem-solve against his own skillset and moving in a strange dance exclusively their own.

“Well done, Sakura,” he says finally, pushing Isobu’s voice out of his mind. He _knows_ she is a suitable partner; this isn’t the time to discuss it.

She glances up, beaded hair pulled high and clear from her face. The smudges and soot are clear upon her skin and Yagura wonders how long the two sparred before he arrived. She blinks, flushing as surprise overtakes her expression. “You saw that?”

Yagura nods, endeared all the more by her humility. “It was quite impressive.”

He blushes and the two trail off into silence. Kisame clears his throat, not even bothering to hide the way he rolls his eyes at the way the couple skirts around each other. He may have a concussion, but he can still tell how ridiculous they are being. They gladly avert their gaze to him even as Sakura continues to heal him.

“How did you manage that trick with Samehada?” Kisame asks. “I wasn’t able to take any of your chakra.”

“Well Kakashi-sensei always said that I had perfect chakra control,” Sakura says. “I figured out a way to…not quite close my chakra channels in certain places but divert the chakra to different places without sustaining damage. Of course, doing so only lasts for a short period of time if I want to keep from permanently injuring my chakra coils.”

Kisame whistles, impressed. “Well, I know when I’m beat,” he says, brushing away her hand as he stands to his feet. He decides to give them some help. “Maybe next time Mizukage-sama will spar with you.”

Kisame leaves them there, knowing that Ameyuri will demand the details from him later.

“Would you be willing to spar with me?” Sakura asks. “I certainly understand if you are too busy—”

“I would love to,” Yagura replies firmly.

“I won’t go easy on you,” Sakura says playfully.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” he replies, teasing in return.

Sakura smiles and, covered in grime and looking disarrayed, Yagura has never found her more beautiful.

In this moment, he and Isobu are in complete agreement: he wants to marry this girl.

* * *

 

Yagura sighs, head resting on the rim of the bathtub as he relaxes from a long day of work. He feels more alive and satiated than usual, though that probably has to do with his impromptu spar with Sakura earlier in the day.

His eyes slip close as he remembers her lithe movements, the easy flexibility as she twisted and darted just out of reach. He’d called on Isobu in the end to gain the advantage and even then it was an exhilarating fight. Yagura was right in believing that they would have their own personal sort of dance as they sparred. They were almost liquid, revering Yagura’s homeland with every fluid gesture.

She’d even matched him in weaponry, pulling free a battle axe to tangle with his staff. Yagura smiles, sinking lower into the heated water. He managed to distract her with a kiss, before pinning her with a kunai against her throat. Sakura merely wrinkled her nose before laughing freely, reaching up to draw him into another kiss.

They were rather…passionate but of course, as usual, something came up. Mei interrupted them with some banal duty that Yagura needed to attend.

Yagura hasn’t seen Sakura since, pulled into the squabbles of his council and his Swordsmen.

Still, he cannot keep from remembering her expression, her flushed face, open mouth and heaving breasts. The string of saliva that connected their two mouths. He bites back a groan as heat stirs in his groin. Yagura sits up, biting his lip as he glances around the expansive, private bathroom. Aside from the steam that swirls up around him, there is no movement in the room.

Hesitantly, Yagura wraps a hand around the head of his cock, moving ever so slightly. He quickly forgets his worry, groaning low in his throat as he strokes himself. He follows the thick vein along the underside, imagining Sakura’s clever fingers there instead. It becomes all the more satisfying, thinking of Sakura there with him; looking him over, weighing and fondling his balls in her hands, and touching him in his most intimate, sensitive places, all the while wearing that fetching blush upon her face.

Yagura moans, biting into the wrist of his free hand as he brushes his fingertips from tip to root of his penis. He wonders how Sakura would do this. Would she be slow and tentative? Quick and assertive? Yagura knows, no matter what her style, she would undoubtedly be thorough, exploring all the bits to him that make him sing.

He encircles his cock in his hand, caressing the weeping head. The liquid of the bathwater assists him in making smooth strokes. He alternates his movements, tight one moment, loose and long the next. He believes that Sakura would do the same, figuring out what he likes with that little furrow between her brow as she problem solves and watches him come apart for her.

“Yes, yes!” Yagura murmurs, removing his wrist from his mouth. “You’re such a smart girl. You’re the best. Sakura! Bloody teasing me—! Sakura!”

Yagura is ignorant of the way blood begins to flow from his bitten wrist, feet planting on the bottom of the tub and pushing his body skyward. He fists his hand around himself, jacking hard. His strokes become erratic, one, two strokes before he releases.

The entire time, Yagura envisions Sakura with him, beside him, _over_ him.

He slumps back into the tub, boneless and satiated. “Sakura,” he whispers hoarsely, wondering how many times he called out her name in the throes of passion.

Yagura covers his face with one hand, blushing all the while.

“Sakura,” he says once more, a plaintive plea, a building promise, a final resolution.

He is in deep.

* * *

 

Sakura glances furtively at Yagura, chewing her lip. They are seated in the library, reviewing paperwork. While she is only allowed the non-classified documents, Sakura knows that it has lessened the strain placed on Yagura. She is well-versed in the art of paperwork because of her apprenticeship to Tsunade-shishou and at this point it is almost soothing.

Yagura pauses in shuffling papers, pink eyes turning to her as he cocks his head to the side in a frankly adorable way. “What is it?”

“What?” Sakura replies, jumping.

“You’ve been messing with your lip and darting looks my way for the past fifteen minutes; I know there is something bothering you.” He turns to face her fully, concern clear in his face. “So again I ask, what is it?”

Sakura looks away, touched by the way he notices little details. Still, she fears his response to her request. “So, we are holding the gala for the reopening of the hospital in a few weeks and I was wondering…” she trails off.

He softens, cupping her face in a hand as he strokes along her cheek. “Sakura, we’re holding this gala for _you_. You’ve revitalized the hospital; in record time I might add. What is it you need?”

Sakura leans into his touch, smiling at his support. “Well, I was just hoping…I was wondering if it may be possible for me to invite some delegates from Konoha.” He stiffens and she hurries on, “I understand that I am the first outsider to enter these walls aside from the natives of Water and I am grateful— _honored_ —by the chance to be a part of the village. I would…it would be wonderful to have some of my friends from Konoha here to celebrate.”

Yagura sighs, glancing at her. Sakura’s head is down and her gaze is averted even as he cups her cheek. She knew that this would be a difficult request but she trusted him with it regardless. He ponders for a moment, anxiety and affection warring in his chest. The last time the village opened its gates, during the reign of the First Mizukage, the village was almost destroyed and the nation fell to civil war for years. But Yagura trusts Sakura and he wants to do right by her and his nation.

Finally, he speaks, “Well, we are allies with Konoha.” He smiles when Sakura glances up at him, eyes full of hope. “It would be wrong of us to keep our gates closed to our friends.”

“Yagura…” Sakura says, voice breaking.

He nods, embracing the obvious happiness that Sakura effuses. “I will send out an invitation to the Hokage, inviting a few of her select shinobi to join us a fortnight from now.”

Sakura is unable to contain her joy, leaping from her chair onto his, grabbing his face between her hands. She presses their foreheads together, ignorant of the surprised look upon Yagura’s face. “Thank you,” she says quietly and seriously. “I know that this is a very difficult decision and I hope to live up to your faith in me.”

Yagura chuckles, hands spanning and bracing her waist as he nuzzles up against her face. “You have exceeded all expectations thus far and I expect you will continue to surprise me decades down the line.”

Sakura smiles down at him, wondering what she has done to deserve this happiness and this man in her life. “I feel the same,” she says, sealing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

It heats up rather quickly and the rest of the world disappears as a twin thought runs through both their minds, _I don’t want to be anywhere but here._

* * *

 

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaims as he sprints across the room, picking her up in a hug. She is glad that her champagne glass is on the table. “Tsunade-shishou sent you?”

Naruto pulls away a bit, grinning down at her conspiratorially. “Not quite.”

“Naruto…” Sakura warns, pulling fully out of his embrace. “Don’t tell me you caused an international incident.”

“I didn’t!” he promises. “Geez Sakura, give me a little credit.” He laughs nervously at the dry look she levels upon him. “Well, I just harassed baa-san until she sent me along.”

“I have no doubt,” Sakura remarks, allowing her expression to soften as she pulls him into a light hug. Unlike Naruto’s, this is a softer, muted embrace but certainly no less genuine. “I’ve missed you Naruto.”

“Missed you too, Sakura-chan,” he says, voice wavering and watery. “Why’d you leave without saying goodbye? It was like…”

 _Like Sasuke_ goes unspoken.

Sakura immediately feels guilty; she hadn’t noticed how similar her leaving was to their erstwhile teammate. “I am sorry Naruto,” she says. “I wanted to do right by Konoha and I was the one Yagura asked for. I didn’t realize…”

Naruto shakes his head, grin donned on his face. Sakura knows he’s pushing himself to be happy but Sakura accepts it. He pouts a bit, playing with one of the strands of beads in her hair. “I’m just mad you didn’t let me do one of the bead thingies,” he says.

Sakura smiles, covering his hand with her own. “You can do the beads at the wedding,” she promises, flushing prettily at the thought of marriage to Yagura.

Naruto surveys her, eyes observant. “You’re happy here,” he says. “You’re happy with him.”

Sakura pauses, looking up at Naruto with bright, keen eyes. “Yes,” she says firmly. “He is a good man.”

“And you want this to happen?” Naruto asks. “Because I could spirit you away tonight.”

Sakura snorts at the very idea. “And create an international incident? No.” She grabs both of his hands, regarding him seriously. “I _want_ to marry him.”

Naruto looks sorrowful for the briefest of moments and Sakura’s heart breaks for him but she is firm in her decision. Naruto’s expression clears quickly and he raises his eyebrows enticingly. “Will you honor me with a dance?” he asks.

Sakura’s grin is response enough.

* * *

 

Yagura stands at the edge of the celebration, stewing for lack of a better word.

His fiancée flits about the gala, dancing with friends from Konoha and Kiri alike. Still, Yagura cannot keep the pit of anxiety out of his stomach every time she trades smiles and stories and jokes with the delegates from Konoha. He knows what he feels for her and he thinks he knows how she feels in return, but seeing her obvious love for her home and her people leaves him adrift. So, he stays away from the revelry, all but wringing his hands as his gaze follows Sakura through the party.

She is absolutely gorgeous, dressed resplendently in shades of blue ranging from seafoam to a bright cobalt. It flows and shifts like the ocean around her and, paired with her rather exotically beaded hair, she seems like one of those goddesses of old, rising above the waves upon pearls and shells.

“Mizukage-sama,” Mangetsu says, appearing by his side quietly.

Yagura merely tilts his head to show he is listening, eyes still tracing Sakura’s figure.

“Why are you standing here?” Mangetsu asks.

“Why do you think?” Yagura replies sardonically. He knows he must appear pathetic, pining after his young fiancée like this. “Leave me alone.”

Mangetsu sighs, well-used to Yagura’s mercurial shift in moods. The only one who can really prevent such mood changes is Sakura. Mangetsu privately believes that they bring out the best in each other and, since the other Swordsmen have gently (or forcefully in Suigetsu’s case) nudged them toward each other, it is now his turn.

“Mizukage-sama, please do not fret,” Mangetsu says. “Haruno-sama is a beloved figure in both Kirigakure and Konohagakure. She makes connections easily which will be essential in her role as your Lady.”

“And you think she will stay?” Yagura asks, watching her interactions with her former teammate. He gestures to her ease around the silver haired man as she picks him up in a spin. “Why would she give up her homeland, her friends, for this?”

“I overheard her conversation with the jinchūriki from Konoha when he first arrived,” Mangetsu says conversationally, hiding his smile as he gains Yagura’s full attention. “He offered to steal her away if she wasn’t happy.”

“He what?” Yagura hisses, fighting off Isobu’s urges to assert his dominance with the other jinchūriki. “Is he insane?”

Mangetsu laughs softly. “That is about the same thing that Haruno-sama said. She said she is happy here.” Mangetsu regards Yagura fully. “She said she is happy here with _you_. She _wants_ to marry you.”

“She said that?” Yagura asks dazedly. To think that Sakura would choose Kirigakure, choose _him_ , over her home… “She said she wanted to marry me?”

Mangetsu nods, gesturing toward the woman making her way over to them, her smile blinding. “This extraordinary woman wants you as her lifelong partner. There is a reason for it.”

So saying, he Shunshins away, leaving the couple to speak.

“How did it go?” Ameyuri asks, eyes bright. Ever since Sakura healed her, she has been an avid and loud fan of the relationship.

Mangetsu smiles, thinking of the bright smile on Yagura’s face and Sakura’s blatant enthusiasm. “Exceedingly well,” he says, stealing her drink. “Kiri has a new Lady and I cannot think of a better candidate.”

Ameyuri’s resulting squeal is deafening.

* * *

 

“Yagura!” Sakura exclaims, coming up alongside the man. “Come dance with me!”

“Maybe later,” he says, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the door.

“Where are we going?” Sakura asks, not resisting but curious.

Yagura doesn’t reply, pulling her out of the banquet hall and guiding her into an empty corridor. Sakura isn’t given the chance to repeat the question as he thrusts her up against the wall, pressing messy, open mouth kisses to her face and throat. Sakura moans, hands reflexively sinking into his soft hair and pressing him closer to her body.

“W-what’s all this about?” Sakura asks, wildly confused.

“Don’t leave,” Yagura begs, holding her close and kissing her again and again. “ _Please_.”

“What?” Sakura asks, trying to keep up with both his affections and his thought process.

“ _Stay_ ,” Yagura says, releasing the halter of her dress and pushing it down to her hips. He stares at her freed breasts, hands moving to cup the soft globes of flesh. “Be my wife. Marry me. I know I am not always the easiest person to be around but damn it Sakura—!”

Yagura cuts himself off, breath ghosting over one of her nipples. He smiles as it perks and tightens before he encircles the nipple with his mouth.

Sakura keens, overwhelmed by the way Yagura runs his tongue along her nipple, dancing over it and suckling it. “Yagura,” she says, glancing down as he works her over. “Yagura!”

He pulls away with a wet pop, mouth swollen and red from his ministrations. Sakura has never found him more attractive or ravishing. Heat pools at her core and she cannot keep from rubbing her thighs together. Yagura’s eyes flick down, darkening with intent.

Yagura steps between her legs, lifting her easily. She wraps her legs around him for balance, pressing directly against his hot, hard cock. Even through layers of clothing, Sakura can feel the line of him intimately and she tosses her head back with a throaty groan.

“Stay here,” Yagura says, laving his way along her exposed neck, hands playing with her breasts as he thrusts against her steadily for friction. “Live with me, grow old with me. Be mine just as I am yours.” He stops momentarily, voice breaking as he rests his forehead on her shoulder. “I would give up _everything_ , my Kageship, my village, my nation, if it means I could be with you.” He looks at her, grimacing slightly. “I don’t have much to offer, just myself. But if you’ll have me, I promise to seek your happiness always.”

Sakura smiles, tearing up. “Nothing would make me happier than to stay by your side and grow old and grey with you. All I ask is your affection, your friendship, your…your love and I will be with you until the end of our days.”

Yagura grins in an absolutely breathtaking manner, pressing an enthusiastic and fierce kiss to her lips. He takes these words exchanged as their wedding vows, genuine and true in their love and desire for the other to be partners for the rest of their lives. Sakura shifts, pushing impossibly closer and Yagura feels another spark of heat.

He thrusts against that place between her hips, rutting up against her most secret place. Yagura grunts, rucking up her skirt and running fingers up the insides of her thighs. Sakura withers beneath his hands as he nudges the drenched, flimsy fabric aside. He looks up at Sakura, taking her nod as permission. He presses against her center; two fingers knuckle deep.

She is hot, wet, and willing beneath his touch and Sakura clutches at Yagura’s hair and shoulder, trying to keep some sort of grip on reality. Stars bloom beneath her eyelids but Sakura’s focus is on Yagura as she breaks, a high note tearing through her throat.

Yagura watches her with absolute awe, finding the way she becomes undone absolutely glorious. Sakura pets his hair rather shakily, a lopsided smile gracing her lips. She looks absolutely debauched and Yagura _aches_ for her.

Sakura takes a moment to center herself, reaching low to try to rid him of his pants. Yagura snorts at her rather pitiful attempts, brushing her hands aside and doing it himself. The gravity of the situation strikes Yagura as his dick springs forth, fat and heavy with yearning. He pauses, brushing beaded strands of hair out of Sakura’s flushed face.

“Are you sure?” Yagura asks.

“Resolute,” Sakura replies, pressing her sex up against his. Yagura groans at the foreign stimulation. “ _Please_ Yagura.”

Yagura nods, grabbing and pumping himself a few times to spread his pre-cum. He aligns himself with Sakura, hips pressing forward to fully sheath him within. They moan simultaneously, assaulted by all new sensations.

“Sakura,” Yagura says, pausing a moment to allow both of them to adjust. He fears he won’t last otherwise. “Sakura, Kami, you’re gorgeous. So fucking beautiful.”

“Yagura!” Sakura exclaims, eyes wide with wonder. She has never felt so full, so warm, so loved in her life. She can feel every part of him, the veins, the dips, the curves of his cock are pressed intimately within her. The heat of him is almost unbearable but like a moth unto a flame she wants more. Sakura wants to burn with him. She scrabbles at his shoulders, attempting to draw him closer and deeper. She wants to merge with him, to forget where she ends and where he begins. “Yagura, please, you have to move.”

Sakura begins undulating her hips in tight circles, causing Yagura to almost lose his footing. He frowns in concentration, widening his stance before snapping his hips back and forth at a near bruising pace. Yagura notices his jinchūriki abilities beginning to leak over, actions and thoughts slightly more animalistic but he doesn’t care.

All he wants is to sink into Sakura forever. Yagura doesn’t want this moment to ever end. “Sakura, fuck, you’re so wet, so good, so good,” he pants wetly against her ear, body bowing beneath his vigor. “I want you like this always. So wet and spread so prettily for me.”

One hand darts down, fingers stroking over the little nub above her sex. As she cries out, Yagura’s smile grows, basking in her obvious pleasure.

“We were made for each other,” Yagura says, pushing deep into her. “We fit perfectly,” he grunts.

“Yes,” Sakura breathes, feeling the familiar heat burning upon the pyre at her center. She is almost there again, at that knife edge of pain and pleasure where all the lines blur. Everything is heat and wetness and the match within her lights. Sakura wails as she catches aflame from within, burning brilliantly through her orgasm. “Yagura!”

Yagura stumbles slightly, world reeling as Sakura’s sex tightens and massages over him as she falls apart. His vision blurs and edges with swirling seafoam, shining pearls, and emerald green eyes. He releases within her, sagging slightly.

Yagura gently moves a rather boneless Sakura into a seated position, holding her against his chest and enjoying the simple sound of her breathing. He feels satiated and sleepy, holding his precious future against his heart and stroking over her skin as they come down from their mutual high. “Are you alright?” he asks, voice husky.

Sakura leans back against his chest, looking up into his eyes with a trusting, drowsy smile. Yagura’s heart squeezes at the sight. “I’m perfect,” she says quietly.

Yagura cannot keep a smile off his face at her words, glad she enjoyed their union as much as he did. “So what now?”

Sakura shrugs slightly, nuzzling into his dress robes. “Anything we want. You’re my home now.”

Yagura clears his throat, ignoring his misty eyes. He teleports them to their home, sprawled out on his bed. Sakura is listless and asleep in his arms and Yagura cannot keep from cuddling her close, listening to her heart beat. “Truthfully,” he says. “You’re mine as well.”


End file.
